In an optic fibre, an optical signal can be transmitted through the fibre, carrying relatively large amounts of information as compared to a typical copper wire. However, the signal is susceptible to distortion or to a loss of strength if the connection between the ends of two optic fibres is poor. Thus, several different approaches have been proposed for connections that provide good signal conduction.
One approach is to fuse the ends of the optic fibres together. This ensures that the ends remain in abutment, however several problems exist with fusion. The optic fibres are often doped with a secondary material that enhances certain desired properties. The act of fusion typically destroys the doping in the ends of the optic fibres, thereby reducing the connection's capacity to transmit a signal. Furthermore, fusing can usually only be used with pairs of optic fibres that are doped with the same secondary material.
Other approaches include a ferrule that receives the two ends of the optic fibres. The ferrule has a conduit that is oversized so that the optic fibres are easily inserted therein. Glue may be placed in the ferrule to help hold the optic fibres together. A problem with this approach is that the ends of the optic fibres are not in certain abutment, because of the oversizing of the aperture in the ferrule and thus, the signals may be comprimised. The ferrule may be mechanically reduced in size by crimping for example, so that it constrains the optic fibres mechanically. This approach however, can easily damage the optic fibres, which are typically fragile.
Thus, a continuing need exists for an improved connector for connecting optic fibres that is simple to use and that maintains good signal conduction between the optic fibres.